Bad Behaviour
by Teakany
Summary: this is going to be a series of Canada one shots. It's mostly going to be centered on Canada behaving badly. these will be rated anywhere from K-M. I don't own hetalia, if i did, there would be more Canada. uif i write any P2 Canada will be called be James, not Matt. (happy pictures has been moved to it's own story.)
1. promiscuous

**okay, the first of the one shots! I wanted to clarify this has NOTHING to do with "everything is good" "Until it's not". completely different story. heck, they're nations in this one shot and humans in the other story lol. **

Al was tired. he had a long day at work. His bosses kept riding him to do better. at least he got to go home to Mattie now.. It had taken so much work to get the smaller country to trust him. The northern country was friendly, sure, but he could be so cold. Any other country that had tried to woo him gave up. It was just a constant battle.

but they were together now! It brought a smile to Als face. Sure Mattie still wasn't overly affectionate.. but Al wasn't prefect either right?! Besides Al thought it was cute when Matt was irritated. That scowl could melt his heart! He looked at the flowers

on the seat next to him. Matt loved Lillie's.

AL was all smiles now as he pulled into the drive way. His brain was full of thoughts of Matts smiles, the look he got during hockey games, the sound he made when Al bit that one spot on his neck... He hurried up the steps.

Maybe if he hadn't of been thinking so much of Matt he would have noticed the car in front of the house. Maybe he would have wondered why the door was locked. Maybe he wouldn't have come in through the door with a smile and flower held out... maybe his heart wouldn't have shattered quiet so suddenly. But, then again, he had never been very observant, and Matt was a blind spot.

The american dropped the flowers his mouth open in shock at the scene in front of him. "Mattie?" his voice cracked.

Matt was on the couch clutching a red blanket to cover himself. Violet eyes looking to the side in uncertainty and guilt. Al followed the eyes confused. They landed on a tall man with messy blonde hair. He was pulling on pants. Als brain was trying to piece it together.

" desole mon ami" said the french nation as he dashed out of the door.

There was silence. Al just stood in the doorway, not moving.

"Al... I.. "

Al held up a hand to stop Matt form talking. he sighed and went to the stairs. His eyes locked up the stairs on a framed picture of the two of them. Voice wavering as he tried to sound cheerful "I was thinking we'd order pizza tonight"

with that he numbly climbed the stairs. This wasn't the first time he'd come home to this... Al knew it wouldn't be the last... But sometimes you just can't help who you love. Maybe one day he would be enough?

**if you have any suggestions or requests for Bad Behavior situations, let me know! **


	2. numb

**warning! drugs. depression. **

"Mathew!For gods sake boy get up! Bugger! Don't just stand there frog! come help me!"

Matthew could feel himself being hoisted up. His head lulled to the front. Why did they pick today to see him? They forgot about him constantly, why couldn't they just leave him be?

Matthew had been low the past couple of weeks. As if constantly being forgotten wasn't bad enough, Cuba had mistaken him for his brother again and almost killed him. he would of come back, but that's not the point. Then his moron of a brother mistook him for a mirror and when Matthews movements didn't match his he ran off screaming about alien clones.

All that had lead him here. He was found slumped on the wet concrete in an ally. A bottle of maple whiskey in his hand, track marks on his arms, vomit on his filthy sweater.

Why the fuck should he care? Not like anyone else did. He was just living up to his image. An invisible waste land no one noticed. That's what Francis had called him right? a waste land of snow and rocks. Nothing special. Arthur wasn't any better. Did he even put up an ounce of fight when Matthew wanted to be free? Alfred leaves and it's war.. Matthew was nothing special.

His body hit a mattress and he groaned as fingers prodded him, checking for damage. "Mon cheri what were you thinking..." His papa muttered looking over him.

"fuckoff" he muttered swinging his arm out towards the voice.

"Don't you use that language with us boy! You've been missing for a week! What the hell did you even take?!"

His former care taker removed a bag from the half conscious blondes pocket. "Good lord Matthew! Is there anything not in this?!"

probably not, thought Matthew with a dark smirk. Being a nation it took a lot more to effect him. This was irritating now. He didn't want to deal with them right now. Matthew shimmered going translucent.

"Non! Stop that this instant Matthieu " hands grasped his shirt before he could shimmer from sight.

Matthew groaned throwing his arm over his eyes "mon dieu! Juste foutre. Why do you even care?" his words slurred, but without a constantly flow of drugs and alcohol entering his system, his super human body was clearing. His eyes peered out at the bag in Arthur's hands

The door swung open and Matthew moved his arm and lifted his head slightly only to roll his eyes and drop it to the bed again.

"You found Mattie!" over lapped with the yell of "What the fuck Birdie!?"

with his sobering he felt a tiny tinge of guilt. Gilbert never forgot him, and he had been looking too. Ugh. He heaved a sigh "Sorry Gilbert" he offered quietly.

It was the only apology worth uttering. the other three in the room would forget all of this in a few days anyway. he'd long since given up on trying.

Gilberts irritated face appeared above him. If you're sorry, you should stop this. Not awesome Birdie." Matt nodded and closed his eyes. silently he thought, you're one to talk. I pick your ass up off the bathroom floor so often I don't need to lift.

"I don't understand it. Boy never did anything like this before" Whispered the British nation.

Matthew sighed and Gilbert patted his shoulder. they both knew this was not the first time the Canadian had done this. He'd been doing it for years. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Your family are fucking morons Birdie"

"I think you're the only one who see's that too." he groaned.

his family had already started arguing about who was to blame. soon it would progress into other things and they would forget him again. He looked towards them with broken eyes.

"Come on birdie. the awesome me will take you home and you can make me pancakes in the morning."

Matthew nodded and Gilbert helped Matthew up. they staggered unnoticed out of the hotel room, leaving the 3 nations to argue. Silently Matthew pocketed the bag of pills England had carelessly tossed on the bed mid-rant.

**I felt like Matt would probably just try and lose himself when he was low. he couldn't really stay dead. I could see him and Gilbert taking turns picking the pieces of each other up. Gilbert no longer being a nation and Matthew constantly being forgotten, they'd probably both try and drown their sorrows.**

**french-**

**mon dieu! Juste foutre:** **" my god! just fuck off" (yeah i used Google to translate.)**


	3. beg for me

**Matts not the worst behaved in this one! I couldn't resist a little mapletea ;p.**

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia! **

The lighter flicked to life. He dragged in, the tip of the cigarette blazing cherry red. His delicate hand placing the lighter on the arm of the chair he was curled in. Smoke curling out from between red recently ravaged lips joining the already smoky atmosphere. The large, hooded violet eyes never wavered as they stared full of apathy. A class of wine was lazily hanging in his other hand. Bare chest showing off pink bite marks, evidence of his previous activities.

"Why are you here Arthur?" came his soft voice.

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I needed to see you.. Talk to you... Explain.."

"Oh?" Matthew leaned forward resting his chin on the hand that held the lit cigarette. A small, cruel smirk played on his lips "This should be interesting."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention. You didn't even give me a chance-"

He was cut off "Well did you intend to fuck my brother on our couch? Or are you going to tell me I misunderstood why you were balls deep in his ass when I came home?" his voice was slightly sharper, but still honey sweet.

"I- no... I made a mistake Matthew... There's no excuse for it... "

Matthew sat back taking a sip of wine "You're right. There is no excuse." he raised and eyebrow " So, why would I have hung around? To make sure my half wit of a brother could manage to get himself dressed? To listen to your explanation while you were covered in his sweat? "

"Matthew please... I understand you're hurt... I buggered it all up.. But why come here? Why do this to yourself?" He gestured to the room.

"I came here, Arthur, because I had no where else to go. He's wanted me here for years. Besides, I know Francis won't lie to me. I know what he is. I know what he's doing, In return, I get whatever I want. I never feel ignored or unwanted, and at least he knows not to fuck Alfred."

Arthur flinched, he deserved that. his eye twitched and he tried to keep his emotions in control "No, he just fucks everything else that walks."

The strawberry blonde shrugged, a small smile on his lips. He drained his wine glass and stood to pour another.

"If your here to point out the obvious flaws in my relationship Arthur, good job, you've done it. Now you can go. The only reason I agreed to see you was because you've been bugging Francis as work for weeks now and it's making things awkward. "

He turned and Arthur couldn't help but stare at his silk lounge pants slung low on his hips showing a blonde trailing of hair that disappeared underneath.

"So if you have another point, " he broke his gaze "Please get to it."

"Matthew... Please... Is this what you want? Really?" emerald green eyes gazed pleading into amethyst ones "Or are you just trying to punish me... God knows i deserve it, but you deserve so much better then this. I'm begging you pet... Give me another chance. "

Matthews lips trembled slightly and his eyes showed a flash of sadness. Matthew averts his eyes quickly and doesn't speak. Arthur takes the chance.

"Please, let me prove it. I'll do anything. I can't live without you pet. I'll sleep on the couch, I'll cook, I'll clean, You can check my phone daily. Just tell me what I can do.. please." tears he swore would stay in stung the edges of Arthur's eyes. He was shocked to see them reflected on Matthews.

"I don't want to have to check your phone, or have you sleep on a couch, and If your cooking is suppose to sway me... " Matthew heaved a sigh and turned his eyes back to Arthur. He gave up his cold front and just looked heart broken.

"I loved you... I trusted you, I let you in despite my better judgment. You knew what I had been through and yet you chose to break my heart again Arthur. You want me to just forgive you? Just come back to that damn house? That stupid couch? Constantly being reminded of it all?" tears were flowing down Matthews face. he was yelling now, "You already made every future family dinner impossibly painful, you just want to add that pain to my everyday?!"

Arthur stood and moved to him, trying to wrap an arm around his shoulder. Matt jerked away.

"Matthew, Pet, Please.. We can move, I'll burn the god dammed couch, I'll never speak to your brother again. I'll put in for transfer, we can go to a whole new city just please!"

Matthew was shaking now. Sobs breaking forth.

"I think its time for you to leave." came a voice from the doorway behind Arthur.

Turning the British man saw Francis leaning in the door way. "You've done enough damage to him, haven't you?" He breezed across the room wrapping protective arms around Matthews slight frame. the violet eye'd man turned and buried his head against Francis chest. He watched as Francis whispered words of comfort, and the knife in his chest twisted.

Arthur looked on the scene defeated. "I'm sorry pet..." unable to say anything else he walked from the room.

He waited until he was outside before he broke. ducking into the Ally of the building, his throat tight, tears slipped from his eyes. He covered his mouth with one hand, the other resting on his thigh as he bent forward. His ash blonde hair fell in his face as he sobbed quietly.

After a while he composed himself. He dragged himself to the car and drove to the small two bedroom they had called home. he placed his keys on the counter and went to fix a cup of tea. He had no idea what else to do in the empty house. He sat in his arm chair and took a sip of his tea. Green eyes flashed to the couch. Emotion bubbled and his hands shook. Why? Why why why?!

His teacup dropped and smashed against the floor. Hands buried in his hair as he curled in on himself. He didn't hear the lock click, or the door open. But his eyes flew open at the sound of a soft, sweet, slightly trembling voice.

"Can we move to Vancouver? I've always liked the Canucks..."

Green eyes flashed up and stared. Arthur wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but gods if he was, please don't snap out of it. There stood Matthew, suitcase in his hands, a too big t-shirt and jeans. his hair a mess under a red and white toque. Arthur's eyes over flowed with tears as he walked toward Mathew, throwing his arms around the mans slim waist he sunk to his knees in front of him.

His face buried into Matthews stomach he half sobbed, "anywhere... anywhere you want pet... I love you so much. I swear, never again. "

a hand was stroking his hair. "I love you too Arthur... "

He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness the younger man gave, and he wasn't going to risk needing it ever again. First thing in the morning, that couch was ashes.


	4. I'm begging you

**okay! so this is a very long alternate view of chapter 3 "beg for me" it is rated M for smut . one of the plot bunnies that postponed updating "I will always return". I MIGHT write one from Alfred's POV later on the leading's up to the awefulness. I still consider this Matts bad behavior. he knew Francis had feelings for him and he still let him have hope even when he knew he didn't have feelings for him! though, Arthur's behavior is worse.**

Francis's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the clock. it was 3pm on a Wednesday.. who on earth could be at the door? most people he knew were either working or sleeping and his guests never showed up unannounced. He heaved a sigh and raised from the desk chair where he was working. he lifted the latch over the peep-hole looking out, his eyes widened and he flung the door opened. The young Canadian man stood on his front step, bag in his hands, tear stains on his cheeks more of the salty liquid pooling in his violet down turned eyes. "Hi Francis.." his voice quivered.

Francis snapped out of his shock and shook his head slightly "Matthieu? are you okay? come on inside mon cher" he took the bag from the young blonde and stepped aside to let him in.

"th-thankyou" his voice was thick and choked.

Francis steered the man to the couch in his living room and went to the kitchen "coffee?" he looked over the mess of a boy. "or perhaps some wine? he received a choked sound that pulled at his heart and a small nod. Francis pulled out a bottle of red from his wine cooler and two glasses bringing it out to the living room. He sat down next to Matthew and opened the bottle pouring the two glasses, handing one over. "What's happened Matthieu?"

he watched as Matthew nursed the wine glass between his hands. his over sized sweater covered half of his hands, he still wore a pair of dress pants from his work. had he even been home yet? why wasn't he at work? the strawberry blonde took a greedy gulp of wine, tears starting to spill over his fair lashes. "I decided to pick up some chinese and go home for lunch… surprise Arthur with it, have a bit more time together… I had been working late and… " his voice caught and he took another large sip. "I came in the door, and he was there.. on our couch.. but he was… he was with… " Francis couldn't hear after that… the last word trailing off into a whisper

"Desole sweet, I didn't catch that"

Violet eyes looked up into his, his cheeks burning red with humiliation "He was fucking my brother on our couch " the man's breathing quickened, anger entered his eyes along side the hurt "Right there, in full view of the front door! both of them moaning like fucking porn stars. My brother! of all the.. why.. I.. " he dissolved into sobs.

Francis took the wine glass putting them both on the table and wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde. Matthew clung to him burying his face against the soft blue sweater Francis wore. Francis placed his lips against the soft blonde curls and muttered words of comfort in french.

they stayed that way for an hour before Matthew could calm himself. he pulled back slowly, face red with embarrassment, he hiccoughed and sniffled. "I.. I'm sorry… i just.. I didn't know where to go… I can't go back there. What am I suppose to do?"

"You're suppose to stay here and let yourself recover of course." the frenchman smiled fondly down at the canadian. "you're welcome to the guest room for as long as you need." this earned a small smile and a whispered thankyou.

Francis shouldn't be so happy about this. he tried to hide it. He was of course upset that Matthew had been hurt, he could kill that moron for making him cry, but a part of him was celebrating. Francis had been in love with Matthew for years. when they had met in college Francis had tried to woo him, but Arthur had won over. It caused a bitter rivalry between the men, which proved awkward when they both wound up working at the same publishing firm. Francis had hated watching Arthur bringing Matthew to every company party, the arm slung lazily around the smaller mans shoulder, the kisses on the cheek making him turn that delicious shade of red… every time he would see him he would wink and tell Matthew if he ever decided the eyebrows were getting too overwhelming he could always come stay with Francis. Matthew would blush and laugh it off, Arthur would glare and Francis would smile with hate and jealousy filling his eyes at that bastard.

And now here Matthew was here for the worst reason. Francis carried Matthews things to the guest room at the end of the hall, then excused himself to start dinner. When he was out of sight his temper flared. he didn't understand how someone could throw away a sweet thing like Matthew… especially not for the boys twin. Alfred was loud, obnoxious, rude, he had little class and less brain. maybe that was harsh.. he was a scientist… but that didn't make him any less dim. The point was still that it made no sense for Arthur to do this. At least, in the end he now had Matthew to himself for a while.

The next day the two men ate breakfast in the kitchen, both dressed for work in their respective offices. Francis only needed to go into the office a few times a week, he did better work from home, but today he was hoping to run into that british moron, giving him a piece of his mind. Matt smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave before heading out to his car to headed to work. Francis smiled and watched him walk away with great what you want, Hockey had given that man a killer ass.

Francis arrived at the office and hour later, he headed to his office and found it wasn't empty. a rather disheveled looking brit sat on his desk. his eyes moved to avoid the green ones " ! did you lose your way while headed to your office?" he placed his briefcase on the desk and unlatched it pulling out documents he was going to need for the day.

"He went to you didn't he?" the voice was flat.

Francis pushed the hair that hung out of his hair tie off his face. no point in beating around the bush. "yes, he did" his briefcase snapped shut "Is that all you needed?"

"he won't answer my calls." came the grumpy retort.

Francis moved around his desk and sat "I wouldn't expect him too." he adjusted a book in front of him flipping through a few pages. " I'm sure you'd agree you don't exactly deserve the courtesy. now I have work to do, get out." Francis raised his eyes to gave a cold look that didn't invite further conversation.

Arthur stormed out.

xxxxx

the next few days were relatively calm, Francis worked from home mostly. he was sitting on his couch on friday evening, the laptop sitting on the coffee table. His hair was falling out of the red tie he had put it in, his glasses perched on his nose as he read. his feet were bare but he wore a pair of navy dress pants and a soft blue button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. he reached over and grabbed the glass of wine beside his laptop taking a sip. his brows furrowed and he reached forward to edit a point in the story he was reviewing.

The door opened and Matt came down the hall and into the living room. he looked irritated. but gave Francis a smile when he spotted him on the couch. "how was your day?" he asked cheerfully.

"mmm it was long, but I'm done for now" he reached forward and closed the lid to his laptop. leaning back on the couch he gave a lazy half smile "what's got you upset?"

"I'm not upset" Matthew said too cheerfully. Francis raised an eyebrow with a 'how stupid do you think i am' look on his face. Matt sighed "Alfred showed up at my work. we got into an argument... my boss is pissed, I've been suspended temporarily… "

"Matthieu… I'm going to venture and say you have not had the best week." Matthew scoffed. francis gave a sympathetic shrug "so, what do you say you let me treat you to dinner out."

Matthew blushed "oh, but… you're already doing so much letting me stay I couldn't…"

Francis stood and glided to the younger man catching his hand and bringing it to his lips, eyes playful, a charming smile playing across his lips "ahhh Matthieu.. It would be my pleasure"

Dinner was perfect. They chatted, they laughed, after the second glass of wine Matt stated flirting. by the time they got back to francis's house they were all over each other.

Francis fumbled with the keys as Matthew leaned against the door pulling the taller man down to his lips. small moans escaped the violet eye'd man's throat, Causing Francis's brain to jumble. finally the key fit in the lock and a strong arm wrapped around the canadians shoulders. the door opened and taller blonde lead him towards the bedroom both pairs of hands reaching for shirt buttons to undo. soon they were at Francis's bed, tipping back, Matthews shirt had been completely removed, the other's shirt open, but still on. delicate fingers of the smaller man tangled in lighter blonde hair pulling the frenchman down to his mouth.

Francis drew a knee up between Matthews legs, gently pushing against the growing hardness. his mouth moved to the smooth pale skin of the other mans neck, kissing and nipping lightly. the sounds it drew were intoxication. he felt fingers on his belt and groaned as they were pushed down, a hand reaching into his boxers and brushing against the hard member before being drawn back, the clink of a second buckle reached his ears. Matthew was eager. To be honest, so was Francis. how many men and women had he brought here trying to drown out this image? too many and now it was here. the thought was dizzying he pulled back and stood grabbing the younger mans pants tugging them off when he raised his hips to help.

Francis stood back once the violet eyed beauty was fully stripped "gorgeous." he slipped off his own pants and boxers and quickly moved to pepper kisses over the now red face below him. his mouth moved down past his neck biting as he went. every time his teeth sunk in it pulled a dizzying moan. Francis paused on his way down on Matthews nipple flicking his tongue and enjoying the gasp. hands were threaded in his hair for an anchor as he got closer to his goal. The mans hard member was twitching in anticipation. smiling the taller blonde nibbled and kissed Matthews thighs earning a whimper "please Francis… I.. I need…"

He looked up smirking at the hungry look in the violet eyes. "What do you /need/ mon cheri?"

Matthew flushed, Francis hovered over the hard cock brushing his lips so lightly against it, it was almost not at all "I need you, oh god please!"

Francis smiled and ran his tongue along the considerably length, he continued the motion and reached towards the bedside table pulling the lube of the drawer. he slicked his fingers and teased the younger mans entrance with one finger causing his breath to hitch. Taking the sensitive head of the mans cock in his mouth he pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. easing it slowly while he adjusted.

Matthews face was burning red and he removed one hand from the blonde hair of his partner to throw the arm over his face as he panted and groaned. more fingers were added and his hips bucked to meet them "mmm you like that mon cher? " Francis pulled away from the swollen member moving up to lay a kiss on the trembling lips. he used his free hand so firmly moved the arm off the mans face, "are you ready for more"

a nod accompanied the drawn out "yes pleeease"

Francis pulled out his fingers and quickly slicked himself up before positioning between Matthews legs. He moved to catch the blushing Blondes mouth in his, forcing his tongue in to explore while he pushed his erection into him. they paused waiting for Matthew to relax not parting their mouths matt hummed in conformation when he was ready. The movements started out slow and steady, but they picked up quickly, soon Matt pulled his mouth away gasping and cursing in french between moans. Francis's own groans joined his he littered kisses all over the exposed neck as they built up. The frenchmans hand moved between them wrapping around Matthews excitement pumping in time to the thrusts. Francis was the first to finish, he bit down on the joining between his neck and shoulder, not a second later he felt the tightening around him "I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Arth-" the name was cut off into a groan but it was enough to figure it out ropes of white shot off covering them both. Francis moved gently milking them both to finish before removing himself and falling to the side.

he looked awkwardly to the side away from Matthew. he wasn't sure what to say. It felt like a dagger was twisting in his stomach.

"I… I'm sorry I don't.. I" The pleading voice caught. Francis looked over and saw a tear sliding down the red face.

he offered a kind smile and moved to kiss away the tear "Do not worry about it Mon cheri." he pulled Matthew against his chest and placed another kiss on the top of his head. He reached for the blankets and covered them "Don't dwell on it." he said almost as much to himself as to the other man. after a few minutes they untangled and went to separate bathrooms to clean up and sleep.

xxxxx

His pride was wounded. so, the next evening he went to the bar. he needed to get away from the house, the day had been awkward in the house with both of them home. he drank and flirted a bit. nothing serious, he wasn't looking to go home with anyone, but a bit of a confidence boost was in order. he was in the middle of charming a young brunette when a voice from behind him completely ruined the mood.

"so, I guess you haven't changed a bit, even if you have him there, you're still here. "

Francis forced a smile at the young women in front of him. "I'm terribly sorry, I have to deal with something, but it had been enchanting…"

Francis stood and turned to regard the sandy haired brit coldly "do not tell me… that you are really here passing judgment on me.. "

the green eyes narrowed " I made a mistake. one mistake, not dozens."

"the mistake you made mon cher" he spat the endearment as an insult " was with his brother"

Ears turned pink on the smaller man. he looked down sourly "I need to talk to him...to explain it"

"non, I won't let you near my house, nor him. he's upset enough without you showing up" Francis grabbed his coat off the chair he was sitting at "If you'll excuse me. I have to get back home, I don't like leaving him to long, he falls apart. " with that final blow he pushed past the man and headed home.

xxxx

It took a few days, but the discomfort between them disappeared. it was broken by a kiss actually. Francis had been going to the bar in the evenings and coming home around midnight. one of these times he came home and was almost tackled by the blonde, his mouth pressed firmly against his. The taste of Maple whiskey and cheap cigarettes mixed with his sweet taste, Francis hungrily returned it, the taste of wine from his own lips mixing as hands grasps each others bodies roughly .

it had progressed wordlessly and they ended up in the bedroom, this time the right name tumbled from Matthews lips, several times. they went for hours until both were unable to do anything but lay in each others arms panting and smiling in the afterglow. they fell asleep like that

The next day was Tuesday and Francis needed to go in to meet with a few authors. he laid a sweet kiss on his little canadian promising to be back after work and left. his good mood was evident in every movement. his meetings all went well. he was gathering his things humming happily when he was greeted with a too familiar face.

"Mr. Kirkland"

"Mr. Bonnefoy"

"Was there something I can help you with? I'm on my way home" his mouth twitched up on the last word.

"I want to speak with him. " Arthur dead panned

"obviously, however I'm sure, if he felt the same way, he would pick up the phone when you called. " came the irritated response

"I…" he trailed off and took a deep breath "I won't give up. I have to see him."

"what you wish to waste your life with is your concern. now if you don't mind, I promised Matthieu I'd be home for dinner. excuse me."

Francis once again pushed past the sandy haired man and went home to Matthew. He was greeted at the door with kisses and dinner was postponed for an hour. he forgot all about Arthur Kirkland.

xxxxx

Francis worked from home the next few days. spending time with Matthew and enjoying every moment. when he noticed Matt wearing the same shirt for the third time that week he insisted on taking him shopping. He paid for everything insisting it was a joy to shower him with presents. they came home and Matthew changed into a new outfit. He would blush everything Francis looked over beaming. Francis didn't think he could recall being happier.

even the canadians little quirks, his love of everything maple, that white polarbear stuffy he had to sleep with, the way he blushed and looked down everytime he was complimented. It all just came across as endearing. The only think he could have done without was the look of heart break every time that damn phone rang…

The next week passed with things falling into routine. every few days Francis would go to the office, he would argue with Arthur, come home, have dinner, have fantastic sex then repeat. it was Monday again in no time and he was headed in again. He placed a lingering kiss on Matthews lips pulling a whimper from him. He smirked and promised he'd be home later

When he got to the office the damn brit was in his office again "this needs to stop arthur" he put his breif case by the door. "you need to stop. "

"I told you I wasn't giving up"

"You're being selfish Arthur." he snapped

"How am I being selfish?! I'm trying to apologize to him!" came the sharp response

Francis glared and start taking steps towards the small man his voice slowly raising in volume as he went" I finally get him to smile, laugh, have some fun " he was in his face "and then /you/ call and his whole face drops." Francis grabbed Arthur's collar "I have to watch his heartbreak over and over because /you/ decide /you/ need to apologize because /you/ feel guilty" he released him and backed up a step, his voice lowering "He'd be happy there with me if you would leave him be." a cruel smirk lined his lips "He's happy enough to forget you every night when the cell phone gets turned off so other things can be turned on"

Crack

Arthur's fist connected with Francis's nose. it really didn't surprise him, but mon dieu it hurt! the brit stormed out of the office leaving the nose bleeding french man standing with his hands cradling his face.

xxxxx

he had to go home and change, he decided to just work from home anyway. he came in the door and got a "your home early!" with a happy smile, that fell quickly. Matt stood in front of him in a pair of silk lounge pants and no shirt, It would have been a perfect lead into the basement if not for the state the taller man was in. Francis offered a sheepish smile looking at the bloodied shirt he wore. "What happened?!"

"errr…" Francis hadn't thought about what to tell him…

realization dawned on the violet eyes "It was Arthur wasn't it?"

"It's nothing mon cheri, really, I'm fine!" he smiled weakly avoiding the question.

"this is my fault… I told him when i left… I said I was just gonna come here when I slammed the door, Oh god.. had he been bothering you this whole week!?" The flustered man pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes "he is too fucking much…"

Francis sighed. " don't worry about it Matthieu, really, I'm-"

"don't say your fine, he's an asshole! I'm going to deal with him." Matts cell was in his hand before Francis could argue. he didn't like this…

he grabbed matt's arm "wait, Matthieu.. lets talk this over first please" his voice was desperate enough to stall the fingers on the phone. "what are you planning on doing exactly?"

Matt bit his lip "I'm going to call him… tell him to meet me at the park and tell him off."

Francis sighed "could I make a request?" Matt looked thoughtful for a second and nodded "If you want to talk with him… at least bring him here… then, if things go south, I'll know you're okay."

Matt looked down and nodded numbly.

Francis went to the bedroom to change as Matthew dialed the phone.

Francis sat in his room chewing on his bottom lip. what was going to happen? what if Matthew decided he wanted to forgive that waste of space… could Francis handle that? was this going to break the younger man all over again? he was mid thought when Matt walked in he silently went to Francis and curled up in his lap. he trailed kissed over the older man trying to comfort him.

Francis smiled down on him and returned the affection softly pressing his mouth to Matthews. feelings of desperation set in and his mouth grew harder, hungry. The canadian did not disappoint, returning the heavy affection. Francis's mouth moved to his neck biting and sucking, leaving new marks to scatter with the old ones from the week. he moaned thinking of how seeing them made him feel. He pushed away the thought that this might be his last time leaving them.

It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring. Francis rested his head against the younger mans shoulder. "pour yourself a glass of wine, light a smoke, try not to get too upset.. I'm right in here if you need me mon cheri. " he gave him one last kiss and watched him walk nervously out.

xxxxx

Francis could hear muffled conversation in the living room. he sat tight. he couldn't make out words… but the tones started off well enough… Matthew was cold and hard, Arthur desperate and begging. it didn't take long for it to turn. Matts voice choked, he was crying. Arthur still weedling. he opened the bedroom door to listen

"Matthew, Pet, Please.. We can move, I'll burn the god damned couch, I'll never speak to your brother again. I'll put in for transfer, we can go to a whole new city just please!" he heard Arthur beg.

he walked silently down the hall and leaned in the doorway from the hall to the living room. Anger bubbled inside him at the state Matthew was in, shaking and sobbing. that was enough…

"I think it's time for you to leave." his voice was hard "you've done enough damage to him, haven't you?" he crossed the living room and wrapped his arms around the man, careful not to catch the still burning cigarette. Matthew buried his face against Francis's chest and sobbed "It's okay mon cheri.. I'm here… I'm right here for you, I'm not going anywhere… I love you"

Arthur gave one last "I'm sorry pet" and left.

they stood in that position for a few minutes... Francis was terrified to move… but he had no choice when he noticed the cigarette that was held off to the side was all ash… he pulled back and took it gently putting it in the ashtray.

he turned and studied the blondes face. it was full of guilt and confusion. his heart sank… he sighed and sat on the couch. head resting in his hands. "you're leaving aren't you?"

Matthews breathing shook and he didn't answer for a moment. Francis closed his eyes painfully. "I'm… I'm sorry… I just… I love him… and.. I can't…" the end of the sentence was left off.. but from the look of pity filling the violet eyes he knew the missing words were 'love you'

Francis heaved a sigh and nodded. "well.. at least I got to pretend for a brief time. "

" I'll… I'm gonna pay you back! for.. for everything!"

Francis held up a hand to stop him and smiled sadly "no mon cheri… I don't have need for the money.. it was spent making memories and I wouldn't trade those…."

he stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller man kissing him lightly on the top of his head "you should get going… before the moron does something stupid.. but know, If he ever hurts you again, I won't hold back, and you're welcome to run to me if you ever need. "

"Francis…"

He pulled away and cleared his throat, forcing a smile. "I'm just gonna...don't worry about the door.. I'll lock it after. " he went into his room closing the door praying he wouldn't have to hear the door click as the man he loved left.


	5. shame

**warnings! Gore! I always wondered what would happen to the nations during a riot or a large scale attack on themselves. So I wrote this looking back on the Stanley cup riot of 2011. I was so ashamed of my home province that night... and yeah... we rioted over losing hockey. ha-ha. *not amused***

June 15 2011

Matthew was still screaming. The pain had his head had started around 8. He had just finished watching the Canucks lose the Stanley cup and he was angry. Matthew assumed that's why he had the headache, all the shouting and cheering. But he had been wrong.

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Rage turned into pain and he choked again and a fountain of blood flowed from Matthews mouth. he was soaked in it. thick, red and sticky. The blonde had collapsed in a pool of his peoples blood. He was panicking. He could feel his people screaming. the fear, the anger... it had blind sided him and set his brain on fire. He was staring at his crimson soaked hands hyper ventilating when Alfred tore into the bathroom.

"Fuck Matthew!"

He ignored the blood lifting the Slighter blonde to a sitting position. He grabbed a towel as he watched his brother shake violently. Tears streamed down his face as screams tore from his chest.

"It's okay Mattie, It's gonna be okay. Their working to get it under control. It's gonna be okay..."

Matthew started choking again. He could taste smoke and fire, it was suffocating him. His eyes were fearful as he looked at his brother for answers "why" is all he could choke out between coughing fits.

"I don't know dude! Boston won and everyone just started going nuts! They're trashing Vancouver!"

Over a hockey game? If Matt hadn't been in so much pain, he would be mortified. His country was usually peaceful, he wasn't use to this degree of senseless destruction and violence all in one place. His eyes rolled back in his head and he heard Alfred shout "Oh fuck!" before he fell forward into the others arms.

They stayed there. Matt sobbing, soaking them both in blood for hours, While Alfred consoled him. When it finally died down around midnight Alfred helped to clean up the weak nation. His whole body ached with shame. Putting the northern nation safely in bed Alfred took a shower as well, he shuddered watching the water wash away the gore. he dressed in clean clothes he had taken from Matthew , good thing they wore the same size.

Alfreds head poked into his brothers room. The Canadian was sobbing into his pillow. dreading the morning. He felt his brothers strong arms wrap around him protectively like when they were kids.

"Go to sleep bro. we'll deal with it tomorrow"

Matthew nodded. It didn't take either very long to drift off.


	6. Vengeance

**warnings: Sexual things. **

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!**

The tall blonde Canadian pinned him to the wall. A hand tangled in his own long blonde locked yanked back forcing his chin up. Within an instant he felt chapped lips and teeth on his exposed throat and let a moan escape. A smirk played against his throat as the taller, slender body pressed into him

"You like that Papa?"

came the breathy voice in Francis ear. His former colony had dragged him into the hotel room after the meeting. He wasn't complaining, the boy was beautiful. He had wanted to take Matthew for years, but that damn Englishman always got in the way. Now Matthew was free to do as he liked.

"mmm oui mon cheri"

Francis hands fell too the younger mans hips pulling him close, their mutual excitement evident. Matthews mouth was on his once more. He was taking the lead. Francis had expected the other Blonde to be more of a bottom. His shy demeanor and soft spokenness... But as two hands clamped around the french mans ass firmly and possessively he second guessed that. That was fine, he didn't mind being "the catcher" as Alfred would so charmingly put it.

Suddenly Matthew stepped back pulling the french man with him, Laughing as they both almost tripped. Francis smiled and took the opportunity to lay kisses along the taller mans jaw. They hit the bed and Matt climbed on top. He smiled looking down into his Papas eyes. The violet orbs were still lust filled, but also soft. one hand reached down to the front of Francis's trousers, quickly he undid them pushing the fabric restricting Francis's excitement down. Delicate fingers so much like his own grasped the swollen appendage

Francis gasped and moaned appreciatively.

"Je t'aime Papa" Matthew whispered in his ear. Francis shuddered appreciatively.

"Je t'aime mon ange" he whispered back.

Francis hadn't noticed the Matthews hands reaching to the side table drawer. He was too busy enjoying the warmth of the small bites now being trailed along his jaw. But, he did feel when the cold metal cuffs clamp around his wrists. He looked surprised at first then he just smirked

"Mon cher.. I had no idea you were into this kind of thing, not that I'm complaining"

He tried to move his head to capture the Canadians mouth but he was refused with a small smile and a teasing look as he hovered just out of reach. Matthew leaned down and whispered in his ear "Well I learned from the best."

His hand was removed from the French mans member earning a groan of protest. Then confusion hit Francis like a ton of bricks. Matthew was standing up and fixing his tie and smoothing his hair out. The lust gone from those haunting eyes, replaced with a cold haunting look. a twitch of his lips into a smirk.

"Matthew? what are you doing mon ange?"

"Well, Papa, like I just said. I learned form the best. I've decided... you're worthless. a cold wasteland."

Matthew threw the words Francis had regretfully spoke as he handed the young colony over to Arthur all those years ago. Matthew walked towards him running a hand along the shocked mans face.

" But don't worry mon cheri. " He moved back to the door grasping the handle. humor and cruelty now coloured his pale face.

"You won't be here alone. This is Russia's room after all."

With that he left , closing the door on the now wide eyed fearful man. Matthew headed down the hall, with the sweet smile back in place, to meet Arthur. He was really looking forward to their weekly tea.

**I was feeling a bit angsty over the whole "barren waste land of ice and rocks" thing. I figured deep down, Matt would be rather pissed. Since I feel he has the ability to be cold and cruel under that sweet exterior, this felt appropriate. Leave Francis vulnerable and scared, uncertain of what was going to happen to him. also... the thought of Russia finding Francis like that in his bed is hilarious. Its not like he can really die or anything *evil smirk***


	7. pay backs a scone

**The last one in this series was so dark! I needed humour! this came to me as I was walked and stuck, so here you have it!**

**Rated T+ for violence and swearing.**

Bang!

A cry of anguish echoed through the meeting room. The british man was tied to a chair and now sported a third bullet hole in his body, this one in his knee. "Bloody fuck!"

"Hey bro… M-maybe you should stop? You're gonna kill him" The american said nervously standing in the corner with his arms crossed watching arthur with pity

"Why?! He'll just fucking come back!" The man holding the gun was none other than Matthew williams, better known as Canada. His violet eyes were on fire, an unusual look of homicide on his face.

The large nation was usually very mild mannered. He was quiet, polite, kind… Apparently that wasn't the case today. His free hand carded through his hair pushing blonde curls out of his face.

"Matthieu… Perhaps he's learned now non? I mean… Maybe we could just-"

snapping his head towards francis he practically spat the words, "Shut up papa! " a wicked look darted across his eyes "Unless you want a chair of your own! He will learn!" Franics promptly raised his hands in surrender, leaned back against the wall , and sighed.

His eyes went back to the sandy haired man in the chair who was groaning and hissing.

"Now Arther answer me- Oh no you fuckin don't!"

Arthur had started to slip out of consciousness from blood loss. Matt ran forward and grabbed his hair yanking back so the older nation was forced to look at him.

"Alfred get your useless ass over here and dig these bullets out so he heals up a bit!"

"I dunno bro.. This is a new shirt and-"

The gun trained on the young american countries face. Alfred side and walked towards the chair. Sure, he could refuse. If Mattie killed him, He'd come back in a week or whatever, but it was seriously inconvenient. Not to mention kinda painful. Matt backed up training the gun towards both of them. Al worked on digging bullets out cringing at the screams "Sorry iggy dude… " Francis sighed and tented his hand over his face delicately.

Three bullets plinked on the floor. Alfred backed away towards the parisian who looked as if he was merely getting a headache. A few minutes time Arthur started coming around hazily."Good morning princess, sleep well?"

"Look lad.. We can get past this right? No need to shoot- Ow ! Fucking bloody goddamned crumpetfucking arsehole!"

A bullet to the shoulder. Matt pulled in closer once again grabbing his hair. His eyes were wild, knuckles white, "No. You only get to answer one fucking question Arthur!" the gun Jabbed him in the chest over his heart.

The room was tense. Alfred and Francis watching with baited breath. "don't fuck this up Arthur…" muttered Al under his breath.

Matthew didn't scream it, it was more of a dangerous quiet, "What is my fucking name?!"

Arthur's eyes flew open searching… Searching… Terror slowly filling them when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Stephan?"

Alfred facepalmed so hard it echoed, Francis muttered something about excessive tea and scones having to have addled his brain.

"No no wait! Zea? Alfred?! Alistor?! Michelle?!"

Bang. There was his foot.

"My. " bang, other foot

"Name."bang, right shin

"Is", Bang left knee

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" he aimed between the man's legs and pulled the trigger. A loud high pitch scream of terror filled the room before a dry click left the gun.

It was empty.

Arthur was hyperventilating, he had pissed himself and he was bleeding profusely. The Canadian backed up looking him over. "here" he said dryly, his face almost board as he turned and tossed the American his gun back.

"I'll see you for dinner Papa." he said as he turned his back to the scene, waving nonchalantly over his shoulder

He walked out of the room like nothing happened.

The following weeks none of the other nations, save the four who were there, could figure out exactly why arthur suddenly started hyperventilating when he heard anyone say "Who?".


	8. I guess i know where I got it from

**time for some badassiry non? rated T for swearing and violence! it also is NOT p2 Canada, like in the description, If i decide to write p2, it'll be James, Allen, Oliver and Francois. **

Matthew shrugged the black leather vest on over his torn up Metallica shirt. His eyes trailing over the outfit his mirror. The black jeans were tight and shredded, they tucked into a pair of combat boot. His hands moved to his hair, black cuff sliding down his forearm slightly as he gathered the golden curls into a black hair tie . His eyes slipped over the outfit catching sight of the tattoos he normally concealed with suits and hoodies in front of the other nations, the only one that wasn't at least partly on display currently was the large maple leaf on his ass. Who knows if anyone would see that tonight… Who knows how many someones would see it.

He grabbed a contact case off his dresser and took off the black frames placing them gently in its place. Honestly he wasn't much for contacts, they got uncomfortable after a while. But on nights like tonight he preferred them. Glasses only got in the way if you were making out with someone… Or fighting.

That's exactly what he was looking forward to tonight. He had been stuck in a world meeting for the past three days,his plane had landed this morning and he went home to sleep knowing he was going to unwind later. The usually quiet, ignored canadian held a secret from the other nations. After every world meeting he would come home, get into grunge wear and hit a bar in the city. You might think, what's the point? Wouldn't he just sit there quietly?

Nope. Matthew wasn't exactly sure why, maybe because it was american, but a few shots of Jack Daniels and he became louder, more confident, more argumentative and a god damn charming dog. He would have put America and France to shame.

He blinked a few times as the contacts settled into his eyes. Once he deemed himself sexy as fuck he smirked. His boots clicked across the wood. "I'll be back by morning okay Kumamomo?"

"Who?"

He smirked "Just call me Matt"

With that he went to the garage, walking straight to the sleek black sports car. His hand running over it before opening the door and settling in the front seat.

He arrived at the bar, loud rock music could be heard pumping from inside. Reaching into his glove compartment He took out a tiny bottle of jack, opening it he upended it down his throat, it burned in a familiar way. A little boost to get him in the door. He strolled past the line of people throwing a few winks and nodded to the bouncer who instantly let him in. He had been coming here for years. Honestly It was a miracle he hadn't been banned, but he wasn't about to complain.

A few hours in he had his hands laced into some pretty young mans hair. It was blue and shaggy, He tasted like tequila and pretzels. The man in front of him bit his bottom lip and Matt growled pinning him to the wall deepening the kiss. It earned an appreciative whimper followed by a moan from the shorter man, hands on his hips pressing him closer. Matt smirked against his mouth and ground into him.

That's when a large hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him away and slamming him into the opposite wall of the hallway. A large man with a black mohawk pinned him there holding the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck you doin to my boyfriend punk?!"

Matt merely smirked at him, not lowering his eyes, not blushing. "Nothing he didn't want" he looked past the one holding him to the wall and winked at the now blushing blue haired man.

"You fucking shit head! I'll end you!"

Matts face darkened "Try me"

He was slammed into the wall again, his eyes lit up, oh yes. The canadians slim hands braced against the man's chest and pushed him away, he held back a bit, superhuman strength wasn't exactly a fair fight… But he'd never unleash it all. The man stumbled back surprised. Matt wasn't short, but he also wasn't overly tall, his muscle was slender but well toned. Definitely not someone that should be able to shove the mountain of a bodybuilder in front of him away with such ease. Amusement coloured his violet eyes as he crossed his arms. "Well? I'm waiting. End me"

The large man flung his fist towards Matt's face, he let it connect. Between the fast healing time and the amount of hockey he played, a few bruises were nothing. Besides it made him feel alive. He discovered this sick urge a few years ago when Cuba had mistaken him for America.. Again. Now he went searching for it. He ran the back of his hand across his jaw and laughed. "That the best you got? Maybe your boyfriend would prefer a real man"

Matt dodged a second hit and returned the punch, the man falling to the ground taken off guard by the force behind it. Matt was on top of him landing punch after punch. He was flipped over and was on the receiving end. The two rolled, fists flying. Women near by screamed, men cheered. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold

"Matthew?!" An unusually strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him off the man. "What the bloody hell lad!?" Arthur was dressed similar to him, with the addition of spikes sticking out of his face. Matts face didn't leave confused as he was hauled outside away from the yelling man in the hall. What the fuck was Arthur doing here?! He wasn't suppose to be in Canada for a few more days… Cold air hit him as he was marched out of the bar. It must have looked pathetic. Matt was taller than England, he was well known here, people knew he took down men twice his size and walked away just fine

His back collided with a wall for the third time that night. "What exactly are you doing young man?!" came the question.

Matt tried to hold back the laugh. His former guardian was lecturing him like he had several times before… Only this time he was dressed in an acid green shirt with black mesh sleeves, his leather pants holding him in ways Matt had never seen. He raised an eyebrow and looked the green eyed man who stood in the ally up and down. Matts arms crossing over his own his chest, One foot bracing against the wall as he leaned back. The liquor still held it's effect. "You're asking me that old man? Really?" In all honestly the much older nation didn't look to be older than 28, but the comment stood.

Arthur's eyes narrowed studying the face before him lingering on the violet eyes. "You are Matthew aren't you? Bloody hell don't tell me your Alfred with contacts!"

Matts eyes narrowed, he scowled. "Why? Because I'm not whispering? Because I'm not just cowering and apologizing? It's all me,Artie"

He watched the shorter man's ears turn pink as a hand went to the back of his head "Shit.. Well.. Guess we've both been hiding things…"

The tall blondes expression softened to boredom and he nodded. "Guess I know where I got it from eh?"

They both stood in silence until Matt sighed and rolled his eyes "Come on Artie, I'll buy you a drink." he pushed off the wall and slung an arm around the green clad shoulders.

Not even flinching at the name the brit simply nodded and they headed inside to drink themselves stupid. Sharing their methods of escaping the stresses of their unnaturally long lives.


	9. organic maple meets black velvet burgers

Matthew and Allen walked down the street hand in hand. The dark skinned american had his trusty bat slung over his shoulder. he refused to leave home without it much to his boyfriends dismay.

"but Allen… isn't it a bit.. ya know… threatening looking?" He would ask big violet eyes pleading, his lower lip held between his teeth.

"that's the point! need to protect my little maple leaf" he gave a wink then swooped down to lay a kiss on the pale pink lips.

Matthew was powerless against him. Allen may have been a bad boy, but he was sweet when it came to Matt. He was protective, but it's not like he wasn't use to it with his own brother. Allen was a lot like Alfred, just a little less clean cut. looks wise they weren't very similar. Allen was a bit shorter, his hair was auburn and always seemed to be messy. his skin was a warm brown, rough and covered in scars. Lastly his eyes. Where as Alfred had big blue eyes, Allens were dark brown, they almost looked red. his face was covered in various pieces of metal. his eyebrow, his lips, his ears, even his tongue. Matthew couldn't help but smirk at the last one. oh how he loved that particular piercing.

Yes, Allen had a bit of a rebel look, but Matt liked it. they would often earn strange looks when they walked like this. on more than one occasion people asked if Matthew was okay while eyeing his boyfriend. Matt was innocent and sweet looking. If he had tried to dress like Allen, it would look like a kid stealing his big brothers clothing. but that was fine. Matthew liked his oversized hoodies and comfortable blue jeans.

They were walking towards the juice bar. Allen had practically begged when they woke up.

"but Maple leaf! I neeeeed a boost! I'm a vegan, if i don't eat Kale in semi liquid form I'll die!"

okay.. maybe he didn't say it like that, but close enough. so off they trudged.

as they approached the store it's door opened. two familiar figures exiting.

"oh maple…" Matthew muttered grabbing Allen arm " pleeease please just don't-" he was cut short by the taller mans shouts

"yo! Jamie! been able to convince your boyfriend hockey is better yet? or has he still managed to hang onto the few brain cells he has?! "

Matt dropped his head and sighed. it never failed. The two taller blondes in front of them spun about. he offered an apologetic smile to his twin Alfred as his blue eyes flashed between Allen and Allens not-so-little half brother James. James was dating Alfred. James was carrying a hockey stick with not-so-innocent looking stains.

"What the fuck you say to me you prick!? "

"you heard me moose fucker!"

"shut up you goddamned grass eater!"

"don't tell me to shut up, you shut the fuck up!"

they stalked towards each other yelling obscenities. passers bye scattered. Matthew quickly jogged around them and joined his brother behind a tree. there was no point in trying to stop them. they knew this by now

"Hey Al"

"Hey mattie, how's it going?"

they cringed as the hockey stick connected with Allens head

"not bad… how's James? is he enjoying the play-offs?"

"yeah… I try and stay in my room during games though"

a string of cursing from the taller long haired blonde as a nail caught his arm. the twins probably should have been alarmed by the amount of blood… but they weren't.

"good call…"

"how about Allen? is that a new bat?"

"nawh… new nails. I told him off because the other ones were staining the carpet. I had to call oliver to get tips on getting it out.."

they both shuddered.

"at least he wasn't at your house for dinner… he came to visit James last week."

Matt patted his brothers shoulder in sympathy. They stood in silence for a moment watching their boyfriends beat the ever-loving shit out of each other before Alfred turned to his brother.

"wanna go grab a coffee? this'll probably take a while… you know they won't stop until one's unconscious… if then"

"sounds good! but maybe burgers instead? This vegan diet thing is killing me… and honestly" he cringed "I don't think I'm gonna have to worry about kissing Allen with my meat mouth for a while after what James just did to his face."

"ooo… yeah probably not. Alright, burgers it is." he smiled and turned to the fight " Kick his ass baby! I love you!" Alfred called out.

"try not to wind up in the hospital this time okay sweetie?! I'll see you soon, love you!" Called Matthew

between cursing and yelling two in sync "I love you too!"s were heard. with a sigh the twins turned. Alfred put his arm over his brother's shoulder and walked away from the carnage.

"so, how's about them football players?" Matthew said lightly with a chuckle.

Alfred's eyes opened wide and his head spun around "don't even joke…"


End file.
